


Indiana Holmes

by ShinySherlock fanart (ShinySherlock)



Series: Shiny's adventures in fanart [5]
Category: Indiana Jones Series, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Indylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20fanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine an AU in which Sherlock is an adventurous archaeologist... <a href="http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/57333782776/indylock-for-i-ship-an-armada-happy-birthday">Link to tumblr post in case image link here breaks.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiana Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> So, [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/) and I have this (crazy?) idea for a Sherlock/Indiana Jones fic we want to co-write but we're both in the middle of massive WIPs. 
> 
> Today is Armada's birthday, so I drew her Sherlock as Indy. :)
> 
> Pencil, scanned, futzed with in photoshop to make sepia-toned and "old photo like".
> 
> And damn Ben's face. Hardest thing I've ever drawn.


End file.
